


Morning Grumps

by safety_dancer



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Tim aren't exactly morning people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Grumps

_“It’s too early for normal humans,”_  Tim mumbled as he stumbled sleepily into the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes.

“It’s ten o'clock, Tim,” Bruce replied, hiding an amused smile behind his cup of coffee. Tim huffed, sitting down hard in one of the chairs and slouching over the table, blinking against the sunlight that streamed cheerfully through the windows.

“Like I said; _too early_. Dick and I were out until like -I don’t know-  _really late_.”

Bruce hummed, taking the seat opposite his third son when Dick walked into the room. His hair was wildly unkempt, and he looked in desperate need of a shower. Dark bags hung under his narrowed eyes, and sleep-lines marked all over the left side of his face.

“Morning,” Bruce greeted him. Dick grunted, lifting one hand in a half-hearted wave before letting it drop. “You look like you slept well.”

“Don’t, B,” Dick muttered, voice rough from sleep. “I am so tired.  _Why_ am I up so early.”

“Because you-”

“ _Shh_ no, it was a rhetorical question.” Dick scrubbed a hand over his face, turning to rummage through the pantry. “Hey Tim.”

Tim humphed in acknowledgment, eyes now closed, his cheek pressed against the table surface.

“So you have a meeting today, Tim?” Bruce asked, and Tim gave a lazy thumbs up.

“Couldn’t get Tam to cover for me,” he said sadly. “She said this one’s too  _important_ to miss.”

“At least you get to just sit at a desk,” Dick cut in as he finally pulled a box of cereal from the pantry. “Meanwhile I’m running around arresting people.”

“Poor you,” Tim intoned, cracking open one eye to look at his brother. Dick tossed a quick glare at him, huffing as he took a seat beside Bruce, setting down his cereal bowl with a clang.

“Seems like  _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” he grumbled, squinting at Tim who simply grunted, sitting up a little in his seat.

“ _Boys_ ,” Bruce warned. He smiled at Alfred who walked in with their breakfast, shrugging his shoulders and mouthing  _‘late night’_  at the butler’s silent question. Alfred nodded, a telltale twitch to his moustache that Bruce knew was a repressed smile.

“Would you care for some coffee, Master Tim?”

“Mm yeah, but I’ll get it, Alf.”

Alfred nodded and left the room. Tim sighed, his movements rather sluggish as he grabbed his fork and took a small bite of his scrambled eggs.

“When’s your meeting at, Tim?” Bruce asked after a moment of quiet, forking his own food.

“At like, one o'clock,” his son replied, reaching across the table and taking Bruce’s mug. He grimaced as he took a sip, looking at Bruce with slight disgust. “This is too sweet.”

“Some people don’t like it as black as you do.”

Tim rolled his eyes, taking another long drink and finishing it off before handing the mug back.

“I thought you told Alfred you’d get your _own_ coffee.”

“Actually, I just said I would get it myself. And I did. Kinda.”

Bruce snorted, getting up to refill his mug, this time without creamer and sugar (as Tim would probably end drinking it again).

“You’re awfully quiet, Dick,” he commented as he took his seat again, twisting slightly to look at his eldest. Dick was looking at his now empty bowl with a vacant stare, holding his chin in his palm.

“I’m not really in the  _mood_ for talking,” he said tiredly, looking as if he might drop off back to sleep any moment. Bruce had to bite his cheek to keep from chuckling.

“ _That’s_ new,” Tim mumbled, a little smirk sliding to his face.

“You wanna  _go_ , Squirt?”

“Not really, no.”

“Boys,  _really_.” Both his children ignored him, continuing to glare at one another, and Bruce sighed. “If Alfred asks, tell him I tried.”


End file.
